Episode 8338 (13th December 2018)
Dawn is stunned to learn Harriet was an undercover police officer and blames the vicar for the way she's turned out. Elsewhere, April gives Jessie permission to marry Marlon whilst Debbie savours all the time she has with Sarah. Plot PC Swirling speaks with Rhona about Dawn assaulting her but Rhona doesn't want the police involved. After PC Swirling leaves, Rhona again asks Harriet about Dawn calling her "Michelle" but Harriet brushes it off as a case of mistaken identity. At Home Farm, Priya encourages Graham to call Megan, insisting it's obvious Megan likes him. Frank is jealous to learn that Megan and Graham are growing close although he tells Megan to do what makes her happy. Rhona wonders how she got Dawn so wrong. Nicola assures Jimmy that Graham will never notice they're embezzling funds as she's put the fraudulent invoices in a pile of real ones and Robert's found a dodgy accountant who works with Waterhouse International to waive them through. Jimmy insists this is too dangerous but Nicola manages to win him around by insisting she needs the cash for physio so she can be a proper mum again. Charity, Vanessa and Noah move Vanessa and Johnny's belongings into the pub. Paddy worries about Moses and Johnny sharing a room and reminds Chas there's an alternative. Dawn is surprised learn "Michelle" is a vicar now. When April returns from school, she gives Jessie her blessing to ask Marlon to marry her. April inquires when the wedding is and nominates Christmas Day, suggesting it could be a surprise for Marlon. Dawn asks "Michelle" about walking out on her all those years ago. Harriet informs Dawn her name is really Harriet then tells her she should leave. Dawn refuses to go as she's spent years preparing what she was going to say to the woman she knew as "Michelle" if she ever saw her again. Dawn reminds Harriet that she was in a relationship with her dad for five years and then she grassed on her own boyfriend to the police. As Debbie and Sarah leave the hospital, Debbie goes over the rules to avoid any hospital trips. Sarah is looking forward to everything being back to normal now. Harriet informs Dawn that her father was importing drugs. Dawn can't understand why Harriet grassed on her father or turned her back on her and left her with social services after spending years being like a mum to her so Harriet drops the bombshell that she was an undercover police officer and her dad was the target. Megan calls by Home Farm and soon she and Graham are kissing passionately. Dawn is stunned to learn "Michelle " wasn't real although Harriet insists the feelings she had for her dad were, admitting she's never been happier than when she was a family with her and her dad. Harriet explains she never got over it and it was the reason she eventually left the police force. Harriet asks after Dawn's dad but Dawn states he's dead. Chas and Paddy stand in the nursery they lovingly decorated for Grace. They agree to let Moses or Johnny use the room now. Debbie and Sarah arrive back at the farm. Whilst Sarah looks at her new room, Debbie receives a text from Ross wishing her luck in court tomorrow. Moira suggests Debbie could go over what she's going to say in court but Debbie wants to spend every possible moment she can with Sarah. Charity can't wait until Debbie's court case is out of the way so they can focus on the future. After doing some research, Jessie discovers you can't have a surprise legal wedding but agrees to a surprise non-legal wedding. April declares this will be the best Christmas ever. When Nicola heads to Home Farm, she's surprised to find Graham and Megan in dressing gowns. She gets Graham to sign a contract then leaves. Dawn can't understand how her dad knew Harriet was a police officer and didn't tell her. Harriet reminds Dawn she was very young and states her dad would've wanted to protect her. Harriet tells Dawn she thought about her and her dad all the time, insisting she's truly sorry but Dawn insists it isn't enough. She explains she spent years in shabby foster homes counting down the days until her dad was out, but he never got back on his feet after being released and then he died. After that, she bunked off school and got into drinking and drugs and even had a little boy whom she called Lucas, but he got taken away from her too. Dawn tells Harriet she killed her dad and turned her into a dirty, useless smack head and now she's found her again, she won't let her walk away from that... Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Main Street *Home Farm - Office, kitchen and entrance way *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and Grace's nursery *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Hotten General Hospital - Grounds *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes